Flu Season
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Rei is sick and theres only one mild- mannered brunette that can take care of him.... R&R! Aya x Rei Yuya x Ran Miyu x Yamato Rated T for mild language. CH.2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Flu season**

A GALS! Fic

**Chapter one**

"_I'm fine moron get you hands off of me"! Rei screamed at Ran who was helping him off of the ground._

"_MAKE ME"! Ran bellowed back even louder. "Rei please be quiet you wake the locals" Yuya said._

"_I'm telling you I'm fine"! he shouted. "Like hell you are 'Fine' people don't just pass out in the middle of the street"! Ran mocked him._

"_Why you"- "Listen Rei…. You're not fine you're burning up"! Yuya said in concern. This time Rei just glowered as they dragged him down the street……._

Violent knocking startled Aya out of her sleep. "OPEN THE DOOR DAMMIT"! Someone was shouting.

Aya bolted out of bed and ran to her apartment door. She flung it open, panting from all the running she had done.

"Ran what"- But Ran cut her off. "This moron is sick" she pointed to Rei darkly. "…And he won't listen to me"-

Rei glared up at Aya. "Come in" Aya said quietly. They lay Rei on the couch in the living room.

He coughed and a terrible wheezing sound came from his chest. Aya gasped. "Aya do you have a thermometer"? Yuya asked.

"Yes I'll go and get it" she said hurrying up the stairs. She dug through the drawer by her bed until the devices emerged.

Then she bolted downstairs. Rei was shaking violently. His teeth were chattering. He glared pathetically at Aya.

She knelt down beside him. "Otohata- Kun…. I need to take you're temperature" she said in a calm voice.

He shook his head no and folded his shaking arms. She laid a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up Rei" she said worriedly.

She stuck the thermometer into his mouth. He mumbeled something but it was incoherent.

After five mintues it finally beeped. His temperature was 103.5 degrees. "Oh Rei….." she said sadly.

She got a blanket and covered him up. He groaned in misery. "It'll be okay, Otohata- kun" Aya assured him. "L-let m-me g-g-g-g-go h-h-h-"Rei tried to order, but he couldn't get it out because he was shivering so hard. _Let me go home, Aya. I'll be fine…God, my head hurts so badly_! Rei thought, frowning. Aya didn't want to see Rei in pain, so she was frowning too.

"What should we do about this, Aya? I don't want to catch whatever he has, so, for the time being, he has to stay somewhere else" Yuya said, feeling guilty. _Some best friend!_ Rei thought angrily. Aya thought for a moment. Miyu and Yamato already had a place of their own, and it was very little. Ran's parents would have a fit if she brought a boy home with her, or she'd kill Rei first.

She knew the answer before she'd even opened her mouth. Of course she wanted him to stay with her, she loved him with all of her heart, and besides she was a 1st year medical school student. But first, she had to ask Rei himself.

"Otohata-kun, would you like to stay with me until your feeling better"? Aya asked him. _She's the only one that can take care of me without killing me, and besides she's nice and knows what she's doing_ Rei thought. "Why not"? He said, and then he coughed another terrible, wracking cough that hurt the hell out of his chest. "Maybe you should take him to the doctor, Aya. I'm sure that they'd see him" Ran said. "No doctors" Rei said quickly. Doctors meant needles and Needles meant doctors. Besides, he hated needles. Aya thought that she saw a brief flash of fear in his eyes. "What are you scared or something"? Ran asked, holding in laughter. "No, I just don't want to be bothered, and you're all bothering me right now. Go away" Rei said. "With pleasure" Ran said, grabbing her boyfriend. "Ran-Chan"- Yuya began. "Let's go, Yuya! I can hear the juice stand calling my name"! Ran crowed. And then they were gone. This left Aya alone. In her apartment with Rei.

"Otohata-kun, are you hungry"? Aya asked. "No" he answered coldly. "Okay, then. I'm going to go study. If you need anything just"- "Yeah, sure. Go" Rei said dismissively. That hurt her feelings pretty bad, but she didn't show it. "Okay then" she said, and then she went to her room.

_Nice, genius! You've hurt her feelings. What else can you screw up?_ Rei thought to himself. He wanted to apologize to her. He slowly sat up- only to wish he'd never had. He had to half crawl to make it to the bathroom. Aya was in the doorway in a second. "You don't need to see this, Aya. Go away" Rei groaned pitifully. "No" Aya aid firmly. Rei felt more of his lunch coming up- but what could he do? Puke in front of a girl? No. No way.

"Go"- was all that he could choke out before having to turn to the toilet again. When everything that he'd eaten in the last a trillion years was taking a trip to the sewer, he leaned against the wall. Great. Now his throat hurt and he had an even worse headache than before. Aya was sitting there, looking concerned. "Are you alright"? She asked. He leaned his head against her shoulder. He felt really, really Crappy.

Aya stroked his tangled hair. "We should get you to the doctor" Aya said, frowning. "No" Rei croaked. "You really need medical attention, Rei" Aya said. "You _are_ my medical attention" he said, sitting up slowly to look her in the eye. "Promise me that you'll take care of me, Aya. No matter how mean I am to you, or how sick I am, or what I say. Promise" he demanded.

Aya felt very dizzy. Rei chuckled. "Breathe, Aya" he reminded her. Aya exhaled. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes…

"I- I promise, Otohata- Kun" she stuttered. "Good. Now, could you get me a tooth brush or something"? he asked, looking amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Flu Season

A GALS! Fanfic

Chapter 2

The next day Rei was feeling a little better… but a lot worse. On the plus side, his head no longer hurt. But every time he tried to eat something, Aya had a new mess to clean up. He sighed as he watched the brunette meticulously scrub the floor. "Aya, I should be doing that" he tried again. Aya smiled at him. "Don't silly, Otohata- kun" she said. "Rei" he suddenly said. Aya froze and sat up on her knees to look at him in shock. "I'd like it much better if you called me Rei. We've known each other for a very long time" he said.

"I-If you'd like me to" she stuttered, and then she got back to her scrubbing. Aya thought that her face was on fire. His first name? Not that she didn't like it, but she'd only called him that on rare occasions…. "Did I say something to upset you"? Rei asked, frowning. "Of course not" Aya replied. Finally, she was done and she dumped the nasty water down the drain in the sink. "Thanks" he said. Aya flushed a delicate pink. Otohata-kun …. Rei was thanking _her_? "Y-you're welcome" she stammered. "No really, Aya. You're the only one that puts up with me the most, and the only one that would do this for me. I really am grateful" Rei said sincerely.

Aya quickly checked to make sure that she didn't melt into a puddle on the floor, and then replied. "I'd do anything for you, Rei" she said, surprising herself. Then, the door burst open and in came Ran, towing Yuya along with her. "Hoy, Otochi! Feeling better"? She said. Rei winced. "I _was_" he grumbled, putting emphasis on the past tense word. "Actually, he's been doing a lot better. But I think that the noise will make him feel worse, Ran" Aya said.

"So, what do you have to eat, Aya-ppe? I haven't eaten since… when was it Yuya"? "Half an hour ago"? He guessed. Rei rolled his eyes. Geez, Kotobuki was the queen of gluttony! But it was nice of Aya to tell her to be quiet. "Sure, Ran" Aya said. She showed the number on GAL to the kitchen. "How're you feeling, Rei"? Yuya asked his best friend. "A little better. Aya's really good at taking care of things" he replied. Yuya didn't say anything, but he noticed how his friend said Aya's name. Like devout religious people talked about their gods.

The way he'd always seem to soften up a little after being around her… _Whoa. Is there something that I missed here?_ Yuya asked himself mentally. Rei frowned. "What"? He demanded.

"Nothing" Yuya said. Just then, the brown haired models stomach growled. "Rei, if you're hungry, I can tell Aya to make you something to eat" the blond model said. "Nah, every time I eat something, she winds up scrubbing the floor again. I don't want to be a bother" he said.

Apparently, the shy GAL heard that. "Rei, you're not a bother. If there is anything that you need, please ask for it and I'll get it" she said. Yuya saw Ran raise her eyebrows.

_I've never seen Aya this comfortable with Otochi before! Him not wanting to be a bother, and saying it… well, for him anyway, that's a great accomplishment. Even though he really bothers the hell out of EVERYONE!_ Ran thought.

"I guess that I'll try to eat something" Rei sighed, and glared at the floor. Aya smiled at him and re- entered the kitchen. "Since when are you that nice to Aya"? Ran demanded, taking a seat on the floor by him. "What are you talking about"? He demanded again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Otochi. Normally you're an asshole to everyone, but you're being awfully nice to Aya" Ran said suspiciously. "I am not an asshole, moron. She's taking care of me, so the least I can do is be nice to her" he said with another glare and wracking cough.

Aya, carrying a tray and re-entering the room, frowned. "You sound awful" she said, setting it down in front of him.

"It's getting better" Rei argued. "Don't get carried with your 'better' crap! Go to a doctor already"! Ran said. "No" he growled. "Otochi, you really need medical attention" Yuya said. "Aya _is_ my medical attention" he said heatedly.

"I cannot do everything that I can to make you better, Rei. You really need a doctor" Aya said. "No. You take care of me just fine. You're the only one that I want to take care of me" he said. Aya blushed.

**A little later…..**

_I wonder why Otohata-kun is so against going to the doctor_ Aya thought, as she washed the dishes. The truth was that she didn't want him to go either. The little apartment wouldn't be the same without him. It'd be too lonely. _You mustn't think those thoughts, baka! Soon he'll be gone and he'll get better and forget all about you. _Aya hoped that their time together would permantly alter him, and she knew that it would do the same for her. She loved him even more now.

And that was very, very stupid. It wasn't like he cared about her, or anything. The slow, dragging footsteps approaching her snapped her out of her reverie. "Rei"? She asked.

"Your upset" he said grimly. She slowly turned around from the sink. "W-why would you think that"? She stammered. Rei sat down at the little kitchen table. "I can tell- he paused to cough violently- "when your upset. I can see in your eyes" he said.

Oh, crap. Would Aya know that he'd been paying way too much attention to her lately? How he hated to see her upset and would rather die a thousand times over then see her sad?

"M-my eyes"? Was all that she could choke out. Rei merely nodded. She didn't know that he paid her any attention.

"I don't like seeing you upset. It worries me. Even though I've upset you plenty of times before. It never used to bother me, but now it does. I wonder why that is…" Rei said. "Why does it worry you"? Aya asked. She felt almost eager for him to continue.

She sat down at the table, a little too close for someone who didn't want to get sick from another person.

"I guess it's because I've known you for so long" he said, turning to look her in her eyes. Aya looked back at him. There was no question of her looking away from him. Her hands began to shake, and heat flooded her face, and her pulse was hammering through her veins.

She was choked up. She couldn't speak or even move. "Aya" Rei whispered. The shrill ring of the phone ruined the moment. Aya quickly rose from her seat to answer it.

"Hoshino residence" she said. Oh, great. Her voice had an unfamiliar edge to it. "Aya- Chan"? Her mother asked. "Are you alright"? She repeated. "I-Im fine Okasaan" Aya said.

"You sound funny. Is everything alright"? She demanded. "I-I'm fine. I was studying, and the phone scared me" she lied. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Rei staring at her intently. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll call back tomorrow. I hope that you pass" her mother said. "Thank you. Bye" Aya said, and then hung up.

What had just happened? Why was he looking at her with that unfathomable expression in his eyes?

Rei glanced at Aya, who looked very confused, almost as confused as he felt. What the hell _**was**_ that? Why had he looked at Aya that way and… had wanted to kiss her?!

He almost had, which was strange. He never felt that way about _anyone_, let alone Aya. Until now. He wanted to now. _Knock it off, moron. It's probably just the medicine talking. I don't like Aya. "Oh, quit lying to yourself"_ a voice in his head said, sounding annoyed._ "You love her so much that you can hardly stand it". "Oh, shut up"_ he told the voice.

_I think that I'm insane_ he thought. "Rei- kun, is there something wrong"? Aya asked, laying a hand on his forehead. Surprised, he jerked away from her in an almost inhuman movement.

_Ran-Chan was right! Otohata will never love a wallflower like me!_ Aya thought sadly. She looked up to notice that the rather fair complexioned dark haired model looked green.

"Rei, are you"- she began. He streaked past her to the bathroom again. After about a half an hour the sickish noises stopped. Aya felt bad for him.

She eased open the bathroom door, and heard light snoring. She peered down, to see Rei asleep using a towel as a pillow near the toilet. Pity shook her. She knelt down by him and put her hand to his forehead again.

As hot as a stovetop. She had to do something about his fever, and fast. "Rei-kun, wake up, please" she whispered. With a heavy sigh/ wheeze he opened his eyes to glare up at her. "What"? He demanded sleepily.

"Your fever is way too high, and I'm worried. Do you mind taking some Tylenol"? She asked. "Ah, what the hell"? He said. He struggled to his feet and they went into the kitchen.

He sat down and waited expectantly. "Hmm…" Aya was musing aloud. She got him a glass of water and two Tylenol. "Rei-kun, how do you feel about Pedialyte"? "Pedia what"? "It's what little kids drink to get nutrition. It also brings fevers down" she explained.

"Ah". "So, you wouldn't mind drinking some, then"? She checked. "No, I'll do anything you ask me to" he promised.

Though, it sounded like he was really saying "I'll do anything for you".

**Thank you reviewers! Sorry about the late update, my computer wouldn't connect to the internet properly. R&R again, if you don't mind! **


End file.
